With rapid development of wireless communications technologies, a terminal used by a user is equipped with increasing antennas used for wireless receiving and transmitting. For example, in a Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A) system, supported by a current standard, user equipment (UE) may be equipped with a maximum of eight transceiver antennas. More antennas have a significant effect on improving a wireless transmission rate of the UE, and can provide better service experience for a future user who has a high data volume requirement.
However, with an increase in a quantity of UE antennas and future enhancement of a UE bearing function, a sharp increase in UE power consumption also becomes a prominent problem. Each transceiver antenna of UE corresponds to one independent internal transceiver channel, which is generally referred to as a radio frequency chain (RF chain). In an existing wireless communications system, all RF chains of the UE are always in a started state once the UE is powered on and accesses a network. That is, all the RF chains configured for the UE are in the enabled state even when a user has no service or a few services, for example, when the UE only has a voice service. This undoubtedly consumes some power, which is a waste for UE that has an urgent requirement for energy conservation.